Nightmares and Fairytales
by Cross D'Aubigne
Summary: SHOUNEN AI! Tsuzuki wakes from a nightmare and seeks comfort from Tatsumi. What better way to chase the nightmares then a fairytale? FLUFF!


ATTENTION NIGHT SHADED DREAM READERS!!! I am almost finished writing chapter 5 (with the help of Lyn) but I can't decide if I want to edit anything out of it. It will be posted soon, I promise you! If not real soon, then before the end of February. I'm sorry for taking such a long time with this. I never intended on making you all wait so long. But what can you expect? I'm a depressed fourteen-year-old girl who strives for attention. Sue me.  
  
Nightmares and Fairy Tales WARNINGS: Shounen Ai. Genre: Fluff, romance Summary: Tsuzuki, unnerved by a distressing encounter with Muraki, wakes on night from a nightmare. Tatsumi is there to comfort his friend in the only way he can think of. What better way to chase the nightmares away then with a fairy tale? Just a little bit of fluff I wrote during the Super Bowl.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
What's so great about football? All it is are great big guys slamming into other great big guys over a hollow, air filled sphere of pigskin. All foosball does is steal all of the band's glory!!  
  
Sorry. The band at my school is seriously mistreated and the football players are mentioned (literally) every day. Even so, I've never liked football.  
  
ANYWAY!! Getting to the point:  
  
I hate foosball, and therefore had no interest in watching the "Great Dish". So, I went downstairs to raid the shrimp stash and was inspired. No, neither the super bowl, nor the shrimp inspired the idea, one of my favorite Hot Topics comics did. The comic series is entitled "Nightmares and Fairytales". I don't know why munching on shrimp and chips made me think about "Nightmares and Fairytales." Maybe I was bored?  
  
ENOUGH RAMBLING!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Hiten  
  
This fic is rated PG. Why the hell would I write something "G"? REASON FOR RATING: Tsuzuki is plagued by nightmares with "cold hands exploring his smooth skin" and "pain from places best undisturbed". I HAVE NO DESIRE for some little kid to read that and say, "Hey mommy, what did Hiten mean by that??"  
  
But then again, how would a little kid, young enough to only be allowed to read G things, access the Internet, and find my penname? I'm sure they could, I mean its not that hard to type some gibberish on google and find out that what you thought was gibberish (like Shashalkish) would actually turn out to be someone's name.  
  
You know what? I'm rambling again.  
  
I APOLOGIZE MY DEAR READERS!!  
  
I've been ill and spacey as of late, so I blame my frail human body for these ramblings. Or maybe I'm lonely...Yeah that could be it...Either way I'm starting to ramble again so, ON TO THE FIC ALREADY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dream came again.  
  
The darkness  
  
The pain  
  
The cold hands exploring and rubbing his smooth skin  
  
The glint of a knife  
  
Those grayish-blue eyes bore into his own and read every hidden truth and emotion he had suppressed.  
  
Pain erupted everywhere, as well as in places best left undisturbed.  
  
Agony  
  
Fury  
  
Rage  
  
Hurt  
  
Betrayal  
  
Fear  
  
The knives returned and brought along more pain.  
  
Longing  
  
Tsuzuki longed for the sight of those clear blue eyes of his closest loved one, Seiichiro Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi...Tatsumi would help him!! Tatsumi would come and get him!!  
  
...  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
***  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," he called, brushing to sleeping shinigami's bangs from his eyes. "Tsuzuki-san, wake up."  
  
Tsuzuki whimpered and scrunched his eyes closed even tighter than they already were, yet tears still spilled down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi whispered. "It pains me to see you like this, please wake up."  
  
Tsuzuki stirred, and moved his head to his side, away from Tatsumi's gentle touch.  
  
"It's me, Tsuzuki-San," Tatsumi said and held Tsuzuki's shaking hand. "It's me, Tatsumi."  
  
"TATSUMI!?!?!" Tsuzuki cried and shot up in bed. He started breathing heavily, and peered around his surroundings wildly.  
  
Tatsumi brought a hand up and gently moved Tsuzuki face to meet his gaze. Tsuzuki flinched, but when he saw Tatsumi's kind, blue eyes, he flung his arms around Tatsumi and buried his face in the older man's chest.  
  
"Tatsumi-san," he wailed.  
  
"I'm here," Tatsumi said and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki. He leaned his head on top of Tsuzuki's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of his shampoo. He kissed the top of his head and said, "Don't worry, I wont' let anything get to you."  
  
"Tatsumi-san.....I was so afraid!!" Tsuzuki sobbed into the man's shirt and tie. "I couldn't do anything to get him away from me!!"  
  
Tatsumi tightened the embrace and held his friend tightly. They sat for a few minutes, until Tsuzuki calmed down, and the tears ceased.  
  
"Th-thanks Tatsumi-san," Tsuzuki said and pulled away slightly. He looked up at Tatsumi's smiling face, and began to cry anew. Slamming his face into Tatsumi's chest, he choked, "I thought you...I thought you weren't going to get me..In my dream...In my dream you wouldn't help me."  
  
"Tsuzuki-san..." Tatsumi said and kissed the top of the violet eyed shinigami's head. "You know I will always come to help you."  
  
"I know," Tsuzuki said and sniffed. He squeezed Tatsumi tighter and sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep tonight."  
  
"That's not good, it's only ten," Tatsumi said and ruffled Tsuzuki's hair gently.  
  
"Tell me a bedtime story," Tsuzuki said and lay back down in his bed.  
  
".....Tsuzuki-san, you know I love you, but that's asking a bit much," Tatsumi said.  
  
"Aaw! Come on!" Tsuzuki whined. "Please, Tatsu?"  
  
"I have no creativity, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"Just try? For me?" Tsuzuki said and gave his friend an adorable puppy dog pout.  
  
".."  
  
Tsuzuki let out a high pitched, yet soft whimper.  
  
".."  
  
"Pwease? For me? Tatsu-Chan?"  
  
"..Fine," Tatsumi said and sighed in defeat.  
  
"YAY!!!" Tsuzuki squealed.  
  
"Lets see.." Tatsumi thought deeply for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Well...Once upon a time....There was a destructive shinigami."  
  
"Okay, lets go with that," Tsuzuki said and smiled.  
  
Tatsumi smiled and continued. "And this destructive shinigami's name was Asato Tsuzuki. His friend, Seiichiro Tatsumi was very concerned about the price brought by property damage Tsuzuki had caused. So, in order to cure him of his reckless tendencies, he brainwashed him with a fairytale to cease the damage. Tsuzuki NEVER blew anything up ever again...Did it work?"  
  
"Nope," Tsuzuki said and smiled. "Try again?"  
  
"Sure," Tatsumi said and smiled warmly. He slowly lied down on the bed next to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around the shorter man before beginning his newly thought of tale.  
  
"Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two angels. The angels both watched over earth, and helped its residents to live peaceful and happy lives. They were both very happy, and loved each other and the earth very much. They would sing songs to the animals of the forests and fly over the ocean while the dolphins splashed at them playfully."  
  
Tsuzuki shifted on the bed and leaned his head on Tatsumi's chest as he listened. Sensing that he was so far doing a good job, Tatsumi continued.  
  
"One day, while up in heaven, a horrible demon appeared, and attacked one of the angels." Tatsumi smiled inwardly as Tsuzuki gripped his shirt tightly, apparently very interested in his story. "One of the angels was badly wounded. He fell to the earth, and disappeared."  
  
"Oh no," Tsuzuki whispered, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"The other angel fed off the demon, and sped to earth in search of his loved one. He searched for days, calling and turning over every stone to find him. After a week of searching, he still had not found his beloved." Tatsumi took this time to run his fingers through Tsuzuki's silky hair as he spoke. "He became despondent, fearing he would ne'er find his love."  
  
"How sad," Tsuzuki said and closed his eyes slowly.  
  
"Finally, one day when he had given up all hope, a white tiger came to him, and told him he had seen a giant, white, bird plunging from the heavens to the earth. When the angel heard the news, he was overjoyed, and followed the tiger to the place where he had seen the angel drop. He searched the area many times, and finally found his beloved, sleeping under a tree. The angel ran to his love and squeezed him in relief.  
  
"Then, the two angels flew back to heaven, where the wounded seraph rested until he was well. They never saw the demon again, though they had a feeling he was near. The two angels lived happily ever after in each other's care, forever, and ever."  
  
Tatsumi looked down at Tsuzuki, and saw that he was asleep. Grinning, Tatsumi moved out of the bed slowly so he did not wake Tsuzuki, and tucked his love into bed.  
  
"You're my angel, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi whispered into the sleeping man's ear. "Whenever you are hurt, I'll always go looking for you, no matter how long it takes. I'll never let that demon Muraki hurt you. I promise you."  
  
He kissed Tsuzuki's forehead, turned off the light, and shut the door, leaving his love in a blissful sleep until morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was my first Yami no Matsuei fic. Look forward to another one because I'm writing an angst story. There simply isn't enough Tsuzuki torture on ff.net!!  
  
...I was listening to the Japanese Tenchi Muyo cast singing "Jingle Bells" while writing this story. It was kinda freaky, but at the same time, really, really weird. Before that I had a band lesson with my teacher who has ADD. She was ignoring me the entire lesson.  
  
Everyone has been ignoring me today, except for my boyfriend, the sweetie. But other than that, I have been neglected. -_- *Cries* I feel unloved. I need a hug. *Huggles Tsuzuki and Kurama plushies & boyfriend.* 


End file.
